Mizuguki
| previous occupation = | team = Eikage Guard Platoon | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | tools = Seiki }} Mizuguki (水茎, lit. "Brush Strokes") is a jōnin-rank kunoichi of Eigakure. Part of its elite Eikage Guard Platoon, she is considered one of the group's most versatile members. Known as the Starving Artist (画家干乾し, Gakahiboshi) by village people, she is notorious for honing craft to the point of neglecting everything else, including her own upkeep. Coupled with the tendency to pluck strangers from the streets when inspiration strikes, a good number give her a sizable berth. Nonetheless, she is well-respected for her skill, having been the primary architect of Heroes Memorial commemorating the Uzumaki sibling trio, as well as other large public works. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Her main claim to fame resides in the realm of ninjutsu: Artist's Touch. A fighting style first inspired by the Konoha-nin Sai, Mizuguki would evolve it into her own formula. Making use of her trusty brush as a medium, she brings forth what her mind envisions and her heart desires. While she can access with this fighting style by using her hands and feet (as a true artist should), Mizu notes her renditions are most accurate when brought forth by the brush. Perhaps smugly, she also makes note of not needing scrolls like her Konoha counterpart, the specialized brush and her own fine chakra control serving as required conduits for fruition. As for what is made, she defines three broad categories: creation, replication, and innovation. The former points to something new, unseen before she created it. Her numerous public works, be it statues, temples, inventions, or paintings are examples of these. Replication takes what she has witnessed, be it through the medium of a book or witnessed directly (preferring the latter), and brings it to life in front of her, reborn with all its attributes. As for innovation, it takes the existent, and further improves it, taking the object to new heights. Just as crucial, however, is her capacity to destroy. Because she serves as their origin point, she knows exactly who and what are her creations, and where they are. Through this means, she can indirectly sense wielders, should the object be a weapon/tool wielded by them, or invaders, should they trod through localized areas touched by her brush. Through her third mode, innovation, she can generate such ailments as blindness, through the use of her brush or hands, making her a dangerous in close-quarters. Likewise, she can use her ability on herself, altering her appearance in a manner akin to Transformation Technique, though she has the disadvantage of being limited to one physical alteration at a time, as the consequence of repeated overlaying would lead to "loss of self" along with her abilities. Returning to her destructive capacity, it is accomplished by what she calls a "slashing stroke", representative of a canceling effect meant to scar, unsettle, or destroy. It serves as an especially effective defense against ninjutsu attacks. Tools Seiki (生気, lit. "Vitality, Verve, Life"): Trivia